


Love me right

by Pretty_in_roses



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_in_roses/pseuds/Pretty_in_roses
Summary: you're sick and tired of Kim Seokjin's infuriating attitude. When you finally stand your ground things get heated and lines will get crossed.
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin & Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

__

_If he winks at me one more time, I’m going to introduce his nuts to my stilettos._

With three glasses of wine humming through your veins, it seems like the perfect way to wipe that smirk off Kim Seokjin’s face. You’re sitting at the back table with Seokjin while you wait for your other friends to arrive. He leans one elbow on the table and pins you with a sparkling chestnut gaze. 

“What are you thinking about over there, Duchess?” You narrow your eyes. The nickname is meant to annoy you, just as it always does.

_Ever since our two best friends started dating, Seokjin has known exactly how to push my buttons. We’re polar opposites. I’m an heiress and he's a SWAT cop. I’m high society, while he's the salt of the earth and he never, ever lets me forget it._

“Come one, Yn. I can see your wheels turning,” he says with that infuriating smile on his face. 

“I’m thinking about ordering another drink, I’m going to need one if I have to spend one more minute aloe with you” you frown at your half-empty glass of wine. 

“Although, I wouldn’t exactly call this a drink” you swish the wine around in the glass. 

“Oh yeah? Want me to run out and get you an appletini? I don’t think they sell grey goose at the bar” 

“I didn’t mean-” you start.

"I know duchess. You’ll be out of our dirty, working-class bar soon enough” He smiles over the rim of his pint glass, likes he's won this round and he knows it. Your temper flares.

_Seokjin is always challenging me. it’s as if we’re playing a game to see who’ll break first._

“Seokjin, I don’t always mind getting dirty.” He chokes on his drink but recovers quickly.

“Is that right? You wouldn’t even mind a roll in the hay with a dirty Gwacheon boy like me?” You feel a flush creeping up your neck and he gives you a wicked smile.

_He really thinks that rough and tumble, Han-solo look means girls will fall all over him. Well, it won’t work on this girl, buddy._

You’re just about to open your mouth when Taehyung, Seokjin’s best friend and a fellow cop, slides into the booth next to you. Taehyung is dating your best friend, Jimin and he's also the one responsible for bringing the ever-annoying Kim Seokjin into your life.

“Hey, sorry I’m late. Jimin isn’t here yet?” Taehyung questions glancing between us. 

“Not yet. It's just been the two of us.” Taehyung's eyebrows shoot up.

“And there hasn’t been a murder yet? Have to say I’m impressed” he smiles slightly.

“Taehyung, You owe me a drink, several actually. Like an entire pitcher of margaritas and a bunch of limes,” you inform him, finishing your drink. 

“I can do that. Jin, do you want anything?” he turns to Seokjin. 

“Thanks, buddy. An aneurysm would be great.” Seokjin gives you a sly smirk and you roll your eyes.

“And another thing-” you start 

“Could you two just give it a rest for one night? I have enough to worry about.” Taehyung grits out obviously annoyed.

“Don’t tell me you’re still worried about Jimin’s new job?” Seokjin adds

_Oh! With all the arguing, I almost forgot we’re here to celebrate Jimin’s first day._

“You haven’t heard from him yet?” Taehyung shakes his head, looking down at his hands. 

“Oh, I know what the real problem is. He's worried Jimin is going to hate his new job, leave him and go back to Busan” Seokjin declares somewhat proudly.

“Thanks for that, I’m going yo get a drink.” Taehyung stomps off towards the bar, you turn your glare on Seokjin.

“You are such an asshole, you know he’s worried about Jimin’s new job. Why are you trying to make him feel worse?” you grit out. 

“I’m making it worse? You’re the one treating him like a child, why don’t you sew his name into his underwear and send him off to summer camp?” Seokjin tilts his head, a challenge flashing in his eyes. 

“Taehyung can take care of himself, we didn’t all have nannies growing up.” you feel your neck flush as the barb strikes home.

_He never passes up a chance to remind me of my family’s money._

“You know what, how is that even relevant? So what if I’m rich? At least I know that there’s a time and place for insults." You feel yourself getting increasingly frustrated. 

“Oh yeah? You gonna take me to manners school duchess?” You feel your face getting hot and turn away.

_Damn Seokjin and his perfect fucking cheekbones._

“Here's the thing, Yn. I don't need lessons from you on how to talk to my best friend.” he scoffs. 

“Disagree, I think you need lessons on quite a few things” he rests his chin on his hand, bringing your attention to his perfect jawline. 

“And who’s going to teach me those lessons? You?” he suggests. 

_Shit, how does he make everything sound so sexual?_

“Maybe I should,” you reply standing your ground. 

“Yeah? You think you have the experience to teach a man like me?” he sits up straighter. 

_Is he messing with me? Or can he read that I don’t exactly have the most thrilling sex life right now?_

“What’s wrong, rich girl?” He gives you a playful grin.

“Afraid you’ll like it too much?” you roll your eyes, trying to play it off best you can.

“I’m afraid you’d like it too much, then I’d never get rid of your lumbering ass.” now it's your turn to scoff at him. 

“Is that right?” you raise your chin and watch as his gaze lands briefly on your lips.

“How exactly would you make me like it, duchess?” your heart begins to race, there's an unmistakable challenge in Seokjin’s eyes. 

_Seokjin’s always flirting with me to try and get me flustered. Well, I’ve had enough of it. Guess it's time for one of us to put up or shut up. I should call his bluff._

In one smooth motion, you pop open the top two buttons of your shirt and let the material gape. Seokjin’s drink freezes halfway to his mouth. 

“I-” his words get stuck at the back of his throat. 

_That's right, I’m wearing my best matching underwear set, sucker and I’m not backing down._

“I guess I could tell you all about it….but it’d be so much more fun to show you” Seokjin shifts in his seat and you smile in victory but he gathers himself quickly and shoots you a mischievous smile. 

“So what does this showing entail? silk sheets, candlelight…? I’ve always wondered how the other half fucks.” Seokjin bites his plump lips and your eyes dart down to his mouth when he catches you looking, he smiles. 

“Come on, duchess. Indulge me. What exactly is it like to have a rich girl like you in the bedroom?” you restrain your glare, instead running your tongue over your lips and Seokjin swallows hard. 

_He thinks he can get the best of me but tonight, we’re finally going to find out who’ll break first._

“Seokjin use your imagination, I don’t think you need any more material for your dreams about me” you assert confidently.

“What?” he responds.

“You heard me” Seokjin grins, he’s just leaning into you when- 

“He finally made it!” Taehyung and Jimin appear next to your booth, arm in arm. It instantly breaks the tension. You pull away from Seokjin, clearing your throat.

“Now Taehyug told me that you two have been making nice, Please say it’s true.” You and Seokjin share a disbelieving look and Taehyung points a threatening finger at you over Jimin’s shoulder.

“Oh, sure thing. We’re best friends now.” your voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Really?” Jimin asks the sarcasm flying over his head.

“Oh, yeah. She's really gone out of her way to show the poor working-class boy that even an heiress can have a heart.” Seokijn grins at you and you narrow your eyes.

“Yup, it may be gold plated but it’s there all the same.” there's something genuine in Seokjin’s smile that makes your throat dry and you quickly look away.

“So what are we doing tonight? Mexican food? I could drink my weight in sangria-” Jimin starts before Tahyung shakes his head and tightens his arm around Jimin’s waist.

“My place.”

“Already? I just got here.” when Taehyung whispers something in Jimin’s ear, his eyes go wide and he lets out a laugh.

“your place it is”

“Hey, remember to wear a condom” you may have said that a bit too loud. 

“YN” Taehyung raises his voice to cover up his embarrassment.

“I’m just saying, even if this relationship is ultimately headed towards the aisle,” you explain yourself.

“Alright Taehyung, you hear the woman” with that Taehyung takes Jimin's hand and they scurry out of the bar. Seokjin watches them go, then lets out a sigh.

“Remember when our friends used to have personalities and weren’t just sex rabbits?” you let out a surprised laugh before you can catch yourself. Seokjin raises his eyebrows, shock registering on his face.

“Watch it, Yn. if you're not careful, we might actually share a sincere moment.” he jokes teasingly.

“I don’t think it’d kill us” you smile a little responding.

“I don’t know about that, my body’s at least 80% sarcasm. Include too much sincerity and I might just float away.” you take in his muscled arms and roll your eyes.

“Oh yeah, you really look fragile.” you realize with a jolt that you’re smiling at him and not a sarcastic smile. A real, almost fond smile and he’s looking at you just the same.

“Yn…”

_Oh, no. What the hell am I doing?_

Panic rises hot in your throat and you break eye contact, looking down at the table.

“So should we call it a night?” you suggest trying to elevate the panic rising within you,

“You think so?” Seokjin picks up his empty drink and eyeballs the bar.

“Or do you want to keep going?” 

_Keep going? Does he mean the game we started before Jimin got here?_

“I think the night is young, even if you are showing your age” you tease.

“Please, Yn, I know I look good.” You and Seokjin move to the end of the bar, fresh drinks in hand. 

_Keep your eyes on the prize, he issued you a challenge, better switch tactics._

“So tell me, Seokjin what do you think of Taehyung and Jimin?”

“I think the guy is totally whipped” his words are hard but his eyes are soft as he shakes his head. 

“Frankly, I’m proud of the guy, never thought I’d see him make such a commitment.” 

“Not common among your friends?” you inquire curiously.

“Not that common with city cops, actually. Since, you know, we’re always risking our lives.” he leans towards you on the bar, his broad shoulder blocking out your view of the rest of the room. 

“Are you into that, duchess? Is there a damsel in distress somewhere under all these expensive clothes?” you flush and his wicked smile returns at your obvious nervousness. 

“So, before we were so rudely interrupted, you were telling me a story. Something about what it’d be like to jump into a bed with the famously wealthy Yn Ln.” A flare of heat rushes through you, either annoyance or arousal.

“Say…..if you took me back to your professionally decorated apartment on the upper east side and we made it through the front door...what would happen next?” He finishes.

“We’d never make it past the entryway. Something tells me you’d be too impatient to get past pinning me to the door frame,” you reply. 

“Never underestimate my stamina but let's be honest, duchess. The real reason you don’t want me in your bed is because I’d sully your lily-white sheets” his words sting more than you’d like to admit.

_He thinks I’m such an uptight primadonna but I’m going to show him he’s wrong about me. I’m not going to back down._

Taking a long sip of your drink, you let your eyes wander over His muscular body. Over his leather jacket, the badge and the handcuffs hooked to his belt, your eyes catch on the shiny silver cuffs. Unfortunately, he catches you looking and a slow smile crosses his face. 

“What? Are handcuffs your thing?” you blush hard and look away.

“What is it, duchess? Not chickening out, are you?” he unhooks the cuffs from his belt, letting them hang on one finger.

“If you need to tap out, I get it. It’s okay that you’re not ready for the big leagues.” His words are a dare, his smile a challenge. 

_That's it. I’m going to prove to him that I’m no wilting flower, once and for all. I should rise to his challenge._

You turn in your chair, letting your knee rub along the inside of his thigh. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Seokjin. I was just thinking of all the possible uses for those handcuffs.” garnering your courage, you drag your finger up the inside of his arm.

“Oh yeah? Does that do it for you?” he leans close, his breath ghosting over your neck. 

“The thought of being cuffed and at my mercy?” his voice gets an octave lower.

“Actually, I’d like to cuff you” you reply without missing a beat. 

“Done” he answers without hesitation. You hide your shock as he leans close and speaks gruffly in your ear. 

“Be warned though. If you take away the use of my hands, I’ll only make up for it with my mouth.” he brags. 

“R-really?” your voice has gone breathy with desire. Suddenly this conversation has gotten very real. 

“Why does that surprise you, duchess? You think only the men who wear suits to work know how to treat a pussy right?”A punch of heat reverberates through your system. 

“I guess we’ll find out if you can shut up long enough to use your mouth for something other worthwhile.” you challenge.

“Will we?” he leans forward and grips your knees in his hands. 

“Come on now, Yn. are you ever going to uncross these thighs long enough to find out what I can do between them?” As your heart begins to pound out of control, it occurs to you that you might lose this battle. 

_He doesn't appear any closer to caving and we’re drawing dangerously close to the end of the line but what do I want out of this? Is it possible that I could actually want him?_

You uncross your legs and stand, putting your breasts just beneath his line of vision. When his confident smile slips a little, you swallow a triumphant laugh. 

“Seokjin, show me what you got, big boy.” your fingers slip through his hair and clutch tight.

“Big boy, huh? You have no idea.” He stands, he's so close to you, his hard body brushes over your curves. 

“Think you can handle me?” you take in the six-foot man in front of you and resist the urge to laugh. 

_He doesn’t look like the type to be handled by anyone._

“Let’s find out, shall we?” you catch his hand in your’s and his eyes go wide as you lead him out the door to his SUV. You get in and ride in silence as you travel across town. While it was easy to talk a big game in the bar, the closer you get to your destination the more your bravado is starting to fade.

_Am I really going to go through with this? Just to win a game? If my mother knew I was taking a man like this home, she’d kill me._

Your gaze slides over to him taking in his broad shoulder and strong arms. It's hard to ignore the tug in your stomach when it’s been so long since you’ve invited someone into your bed. 

_But isn’t there something sexy about that? That he’s so outside of my normal world? That fucking him is almost forbidden?_

A thrill rushes through you, Seokjin catches you looking at him and throws you a smirk. A few minutes later, he eases his SUV to a stop outside your townhouse. 

“So, big man. Ready to be cuffed? Or are you afraid of losing your he-man status?” Seokjin smirks, fingers dancing over the silver handcuffs. 

“I’m still all in. What about you? Are you chickening out?” he smirks.

“No way. I can’t wait to see what you’ve got, you‘ve talked a big game but can you back it up?” His eyes darken. 

“Even at your mercy, I’ll have you begging for it. That's a promise.” a shudder rushes through you.

“Come on then.” you exit the SUV, heels tapping along the sidewalk. As you walk up the stairs to the front door, you cast a worried glance over your shoulder.

_My parents live just a few doors down and if they see me with Seokjin, I’ll be in for one hell of an interrogation._

“Worried about being seen with me? Don’t worry, I’m sure your little lesson won’t take that long.” his insult makes you scoff.

“hmm…. It's going to be over that fast, huh? Don't worry, champ. It's a very common problem among men. Happens to the best of them.” you push open the door and enter the dark foyer of your townhouse. The second it closes behind you, Seokjin pushes you up against it, bracing himself with both arms on the door.

“You’re testing my patience here, Yn. if you have any doubt about my ability to fuck the ever-loving sarcasm right out of you, then I’ll be happy to clear it up.” you suck in a breath, torn between your logical brain and the need pulsing between your legs. 

“What’s wrong? Is this lesson over before it even began?” he teases you. 

“Hell no.” you declare.

“Good” his hips press closer and you can feel his thick arousal against your hip.

“I want to solve a mystery tonight.” his finger running down your side.

“what mystery is that?” you breath out. 

“The mystery of what it’ll take to wipe that smug expression off your face.” he bends down, mouth hovering inches above yours. 

“I’ve been dying to find out what gets you off, rich girl. Besides a shoe sale.” Heat floods through you, equal parts irritation and excitement. 

“What do you say, Duchess? You think a dirty Gwacheon boy like me could work out the ache for you?” he pins you with a smouldering gaze that sends a thrill right to your core. You push onto your toes, moulding your lips onto his, he jerks in surprise and you smile against his lips. 

I caught him off guard.

You weave your fingers through his hair and tug hard to pull him closer, deepening the kiss. You nip at each other’s lips tasting and seeking. 

“Jin” he looks at you, eyes wild and hazy. 

"Now that's a sound I thought I'd never hear from your lips." His hands drop to your waist as he pulls you into another searing kiss. 

"I'll have you screaming in by the time I'm done with you" he presses a line of kisses down your jaw and you squirm against him, searching for some kind of friction. He answers by shifting his hips to rub his clothed cock over your belly. Once, twice and then you both breakaway with a groan. 

"Damn" for a single second your eyes lock as if to say oh shit. 

_This is really happening, point of no return._

Involuntary your attention drops to his arousal, heavy and insistent between you. He keeps his gaze on your face as he works himself against you. 

"I'll let you ride it, duchess. I'll show you how this working man can treat a high-class pussy like yours but now…" with one hand he unclips the shining handcuffs from his hip and holds them up before you, a dangerous smile playing on his lips.

"On your knees" 


	2. Chapter 2

"On your knees" your throat goes dry as you stare at the shining handcuffs hanging from Jin's finger and he raises a challenging eyebrow at you.

"What is it, duchess? Speechless?" He taunts. 

"Yes, officer" his eyes darken as you slip to your knees.

"What is it?" You bite your lip as Jin stares down at you, his eyes stormy and wild. 

"Just taking it in, you in those black stockings that always drive me fucking wild, on your knees for me. it’s not something I want to forget" you flush hard, you're just reaching for his belt when he follows dropping to his knees beside you. He presses close, cornering you against the wall as his hands come to rest on your hips. His kiss is rough and demanding as he tugs you closer, his cock heavy against your stomach. The floor is hard under your knees but it's hard to care. All you can focus on is Jin's mouth and the white-hot heat pouring through you in waves. 

"Jin" you whimper.

"God damnit" he curses and hooks his hands under your thighs, suddenly lifting you so that you're straddling his hips. Kneeling in your foyer, he holds you firm, your breast pressed up against his hard chest. 

"That whimpering way you say my name, it's enough to drive a man wild" his eyes fall closed as he groans. 

"Then make me say it again" you challenge, Jin's eyes snap open and he barely bites back a growl. The sound is so primal it sends a shock of heat straight to your core. 

"Wait and see, duchess, I'll have you just as wild for me and that's a promise" he pulls you in for another kiss, hot and desperate. You feel the heat building in your stomach, sending electricity down to your toes as you whimper into his mouth and rock your hips forward desperate for some sort of friction.

"Fuck, you needy little princess. Want me to give you what you need?" He whispers hooking his finger into the waistband of your skirt and tugs but the material is tight that it doesn't budge. 

"Need some help?" You arch an eyebrow in challenge and he pins you with a glittering gaze. 

"Take that damn skirt off before I rip it off" you climb out of his lap and stand. Your skirt is bunched up, your shirt untucked from your waistband and you can only imagine the state of your hair but however missed you look, it can't possibly compare to the man before you, kneeling on your hardwood floor. 

"You better have a damn good reason for that skirt still being on" he looks up at you narrowing his eyes at you. 

"I'm just thinking about those handcuffs" Jin gets to his feet, his muscles rippling underneath the thin fabric of his shirt.

"Yeah? Ready for me to cuff those pretty little wrists or yours?" A shiver goes down your spine. You reach for the cuffs in his back pocket but he dodges out of the way. Before you can react, he pulls you close again only to slip his hands down to grab your ass. 

"We'll get there, duchess but first I want you so wet that you're dying for it" his mouth seizes yours in a hungry kiss, so hard that it leaves you panting. Jin bunches his hands in the right fabric of your skirt, tugging it higher up your thighs. His fingers brush against your black stockings and he groans. 

“These fucking stockings, you have no goddamn idea how crazy you’ve driven me with these things. I’m going to rip them off you.” he pulls at them teasingly.

“Jin… yes hurry” your voice is breathless and he smirks.

“I like you eager” JIn’s finger slides up your thigh, so close to where you need him the most and your hips move on its own and he grins.

“Have you thought about this? Have you wondered what it would be like to take my cock?” he rubs his thumb over your clit through your panties, the friction sending electricity through you and you moan wantonly.

“Oh, maybe I have” you smirk teasingly.

“Oh yeah?” you look him right in the eye, trying to regain your footing but Jin just smiles, pressing harder against your clit making you lean against him and letting the sensation run through you.

“I’d love to hear every dirty thought you’ve had about me, duchess. I want a fucking catalogue of it, I can see from a mile away how badly you need a good fuck.” He presses a line of hot kisses to your neck, travelling up your jaw and when he reaches your mouth, he pins you with a searing gaze.

“I can’t tell you how many times I’ve thought about those pretty, pink lips of yours wrapped around my thick cock. Thinking about how far you’d take me in your mouth, how goddamn sexy you’d look on your knees…” heat rushes to your core, his eyes clouded with desire.

“I’d just about die for it,” he says breathlessly.

“I guess I better save you then” you sink to your knees and this time, Jin doesn’t follow. He watches you with stormy eyes as you unbutton his jeans.

“Just not for too long, duchess. I still need to find out what’s under that skirt” With a dutiful nod, you unzip his fly. You caress his rigid erection and smile as he sucks in a quick breath. Jin runs his fingers through your hair, tilting his hips towards your mouth as he holds you still. 

“Pull my hair” He grins and tightens his grip in your hair as you tug his jeans down his hips. Locking eyes with him, you pull his cock out and he’s so huge that your eyes go wide.

“That’s never going to fit” you are baffled by the sight.

“It will, duchess. I’ll get you so wet that I’ll slide in easy” Pleasure curls in your stomach before you can second guess yourself, you scoot forward a little on your knees and take him into your mouth. He makes a strangled noise in his throat as you bob slowly up and down, running your tongue over the underside of his cock. 

“God, that’s good. Take my cock, baby” you relax your throat and take him as far as you can, feeling him thick and long in your mouth. Jin groans when you hum around his cock, keeping your eyes on his and you watch the hunger bloom on his face.

“That’s so goddamn sexy, suck me just like that” you speed up, caught up in the power of having Kim Seokjin at your mercy until you feel a hand at your shoulder. 

“Stop, you better stop or we’re never going to finish this thing.” he tugs you up to your feet. 

“Show me where I can fuck you. Now.” Breathless and needy, you take his hand and drag him into the living room. You shove him down onto the couch and Jin falls back against the pillows, smiling up at you. You stand back and take in the full sight of the tall, muscular man on your couch. He looks downright dirty, spread out and hard as a rock on your satin upholstered sofa. Jin shrugs off his jacket and slips his T-shirt over his head. suddenly the view is even better.

“You like what you see, baby?” his confidence is definitely warranted. 

“I just wish I had a camera,” you say surely fueling his ego more.

“Yeah? Good to know that you want to remember this forever” he gives you a mischievous grin, using his broad shoulders for balance you straddle him on the couch. You can see his annoyance battling with arousal until you start unbuttoning your blouse. You pop each button out slowly, methodically until you have his rapt attention. You draw your unbuttoned blouse over your shoulders and let it fall to the floor, leaving you in your bra. You slip your bra off your shoulders revealing yourself to him. He makes a strangled noise as you hold him off with two hands on his shoulders. He doesn’t look away from your naked chest, mouth working as if he can already taste you. 

“Scoot forward, just a little. I just want to suck on those perfect tits until I have you whimpering. Let me have my way with you, I told you I’d make you crazy wet and begging for me.” his words entice you like mad. You are baffled by how you ended up here, one minute you hate him and now you are desperate to have his mouth on you.

“Okay, Show me” with a grin, Jin leans forward and sucks one of your nipples into his mouth, rolling it on his tongue and groaning. It sends an instant rush of heat to your core. 

“Oh, god…..” he pulls back to blow on your nipple, making you shiver as he moves to your other breast and runs his tongue over your flushed skin. 

“You have the best tits, I’ve seen you in those sheer blouses before but goddamn, I didn’t know how fucking perfect you are.” your eyelids drop, lips parting. You’re desperate to squeeze your legs together looking for some friction but your thighs are spread wide on either side of his hips. 

“You gonna get wet for me, baby? Slick and ready for my cock?” he nips at your breast before sucking your nipple into his mouth again, harder than before. His hands travel up your thighs, his thumbs coming dangerously close to your core. 

  
“I want you so worked up that I can smell that pussy through your clothes.” He sucks on the curve of your breast, hard enough to leave a bruise, you feel each sensual movement of his tongue on your body. You’re sure that you’re dripping by now and you know that you’re ready for him. 

“Jin, I..I don’t know if I can wait any longer.” you moan desperately.

“Okay, baby. I’ll give you what you need” He looks up at you, eyes hazy with lust. 

“What do you want, baby? Are you ready to go through with this?” you nod, your hips moving on its own accords seeking some sort of friction.

“Only if you ask me nicely” you manage to choke out, Jin gives you a sly smile and grabs your hips to halt your movements.

“Please, baby. Let me sink my cock so deep inside you that you scream.” A shudder goes through you, his hands are firm on your hips and his cock hard between you. He rocks his hips up, brushing his length along your clothed core and you suck in a short breath. 

“I know what this pussy needs and it’s not something any three-piece suit could ever give. You need a long, hard, dirty fucking. You can pretend but I know you’re desperate for my cock.” you let out a whimper, overwhelmed by the rush of arousal and annoyance flooding through you. 

“Admit it, baby. Tell me how much you want it.” Jin caresses your hips, his plush lips caress your neck and your eyes slip closed. 

“Shut up and fuck me already” you grit out, eyes snapping open. 

“All right, baby. I’ll shut up if you let me pound that beautiful pussy.” Jin runs a finger over you, you’re so wet that you know he can feel it through your panties. 

“Your gorgeous pussy is soaked and ready for me.” he slips the handcuffs out of his back pocket and drops them in your hand. 

“So how do you want it? Do you want all the control? Or do you want to surrender completely and be at my mercy?” with a smirk, you slap the cuffs onto Jin’s wrists and he looks impressed. 

“All right, then we’ll do it like that.” He sits forward, hands bound in front of him, chest grazing the tips of your breasts.

“But are you sure that you want to tease my cock like this?” his teeth tug on your earlobe, making you shiver. 

“Because I won’t be in these handcuffs forever. When I get out of them, I’m going to remember everything that you do to me tonight.” his nose runs up the side of your neck as he continues to tease you.

“Is that a promise?” you goad him to give into you quicker.

“You bet,” he tilts his head, taking you in. 

“What’s wrong? Worried you might actually like my blue-collar mouth on you?” his challenging words send a jolt of heat to your core. 

“You talk a big game, officer” very slowly, you start to slide the taught material of your skirt up your thighs, revealing more and more of your black stockings. You watch as Jin shifts in front of you, hips tilting and chest shuddering as he takes a deep breath. He reaches out but with his hands cuffed, he can only run the tips of his finger over your skin. 

“God, you’re such a tease.” when you reach the end of the stocking, you pause and he makes a sound of protest. 

“A tease, huh?” you cock your brow at him. 

“You want to torture me? Fine. just show me what’s at the top of those fucking stockings.” feeling a head rush at his fervent request, you drag the skirt higher and leave it bunched around your hips. His gaze locks on the crimson lace garter belt and his cock is hard as a rock between you. 

“I knew it. You walk around all day hiding fancy panties under those expensive clothes but you never let anyone have a taste of what's underneath.” He tugs at the cuffs but they hold his wrists firm. 

“I think you’re the one who needs to be taught a lesson.” his jaw clenching in frustration of being restrained. 

“You think you know what I need?” you taunt him, 

“Right now?” His gaze drops to the thin material shielding your core. 

“You need a good tongue fucking, duchess.” It knocks the breath from your lungs and heat rushes through you. You take him in, sitting between your legs with his hands cuffed and the ache between your thighs has turned instant and demanding. 

“Come on, baby. Let me taste your pussy. I want to see you come.” he almost begs and you almost choke on your spit. 

“Yes, make me come” you're surprised that you were able to give him a coherent reply. 

“Thank God.” He wastes no time in whipping you around and switching your positions even with his hands bound. He plops you back down against the couch and kneels between your legs. Gasping, you brace your hands on his wide shoulders as your thighs straddle his face. You spread your legs wider for him when his mouth latches on to you, sucking your clit through your panties you cry out. 

“Oh god, oh god” you chant, moving your hips seeking more friction from his plush lips. 

“Lose the fucking panties and I can have you screaming those words” you look down at your silk panties and garter set. Unwilling to roll off the couch and lose Jin’s mouth. 

“Rip them, with your teeth” he grins, then rips into the silk fabric, tugging it off. You grip the arm of the couches Jin savours you in one, long lick. He takes your clit between his plush lips, sucking gently then tonguing the spot with tight, fast circles. The heat rushes to your core fast, electricity buzzing through your body.

“Jin….. oh my god…” you moan wantonly.

“Keep saying my name, give me something to remember” when he sinks his tongue deep inside you, searching your inner walls for that mysterious spot and finding it, you implode. You writhe against his mouth as he wrings every ounce of pleasure from your trembling body. 

“Jin! Oh my god, Jin!” you're sure the whole neighbourhood heard you by now. 

“Now I think I’ve earned my freedom, don’t you?” You nod, gaze still hazy as he guides your hand to the keys in his pocket. You undo the cuffs with trembling fingers, as he breaks free, rubbing his sore wrists he smirks up at you. 

“Good, now get the fuck over here. I need to be ridden.” you practically melt off the couch and onto his lap. Your mouths meet in a wet, frantic kiss that makes you both groan. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk tomorrow.” You reach down in between your bodies to grasp his cock and he lets out a hiss. Your fingers go to work on him, squeezing his straining erection. His hips buck into your hand, desperate for relief. Your heart pounds wildly in your chest as you lift your hips, just positioning yourself over his throbbing cock. 

“Do it, ride me hard” you’re just about to sink down when the doorbell rings. 

“Yn? Are you in there? Open this door right now!” Jin’s face flushes, his voice a growl. 

“Who the hell is that?” your brows pinch in annoyance.

“It's my mother” you're praying to God, she will leave and you stare at the door, panic rising in your throat. 

“Baby, look at me” you drag your attention, back to Jin, still aching with need. 

“I don’t give a goddamn who’s on the other side of that door, she’ll just have to go away. We’re both too worked up to turn back now.” He massages your thighs and you’re tempted to give in as he rubs his cock between your folds. 

“Yn? Do I need to go get my spare key? Open the door!” she demands. 

“Wow, this lady doesn’t let up.” he scoffs, clearly irritated at the interruption.

“You have no idea.” you sigh and tug on Jin’s ear, giving him a hard look. 

“Shut up, unless you want to be caught by my mother stark naked.” you remind him gesturing to your intertwined bodies.

“Well if she looks anything like her daughter…” you tug harder and he silences with a squeak. You spring off him and tug your skirt back down over your thighs. You feel Jin’s eyes, hot on your skin as you cover yourself back up. 

“I’ll never forget you, yn’s ass. Don’t forget to write” You smack him and scurry into the foyer as he pulls on some clothes and follows. 

“H-hey, mum. I’m here” you curse yourself for stuttering. 

"Then open the door, Yn. I’m standing out here like an idiot.” Ever so slowly, you unlock the door, open it and stick your head out and your mother stares at you bug-eyed. 

“What on earth are you doing? Come out here!” She insists sternly,

“I, uh, I can’t. As I said, I just got out of the shower and I can’t find my robe” you cringe at your pathetic attempt of a lie. 

“You mean to tell me you answered the door naked? Yn, that's very irresponsible!” she scolds you and you frown. 

“Well, Mother. You were insisting” she narrows her eyes, examining what little of you she can see. 

“Your hair isn’t wet,” she points out.

“Er-hair mask. It has to go on dry. Sorry!” you practically yell and slam the door. Your mother immediately starts banging on it.

“Yn! You can’t just shut the door in your mother's face.” she sounds furious.

“I have to get ready for bed, mother!” your voice stern.

“Well, you do want to look your best for Min Yoongi’s dinner party tomorrow night.” she reminds you.

“Dinner party?” you ask confusedly. 

“Yes, Yn! We told him weeks ago that you’d be attending, he’s looking forward to it.” Dread sinks into the pit of your stomach and you try to keep it out of your voice.

“Don’t worry, Mother. I’ll be there.” you sigh knowing there's no point in arguing with her. 

“Good, I’ll come by in the morning to check on you.” You lean back against the wall in relief and Jin raises his eyebrows at you and you’re just about to shrug when your mother speaks through the door once more. 

“I hope you don’t plan on pulling anything, Yn. Yoongi is a very successful man, you’re lucky he’s even interested in you.” you blush hard as you take in the shocked expression on Jin’s face. 

“Lucky, huh? I’ll try to remember that.” you snark as you hear your mother retreat, her heels clicking on the sidewalk and you close your eyes, not wanting to face Jin just yet. Jin calls your name softly, you open your eyes and he’s looking at you with concern. There’s no judgement or mocking in his eyes, only sympathy. 

“Are you alright?” his voice filled with concern. 

“I’m okay, that’s just what my mother is like, sorry you had to see that.” you sigh in defeat. 

“Are you sure? That was a pretty rough thing for her to say.” hot tears prick your eyes and you blink hard against them, trying to gain composure. You've never seen Jin like this, he's being so considerate. He gives you a small smile, so gentle that it wrenches your heart.

“We can pretend I never saw that but if you want to talk about it... that’s okay too.” you look down at your hands, your face flushing red.

“My mother can be...overbearing and controlling but she’s always been like that,” you confess, words spilling out faster than you can stop them. 

“You’re telling me” you let out a little laugh, Jin takes a tentative step towards you and brushes the back of his hand on your cheek. 

“That has to have been hard.” He says understandingly. 

“Yeah, well...I know I’ve had a lot of privileges in life but that hasn’t made dealing with my mother any easier. All she wants to do is control me. This thing with Min Yoongi...it’s just another opportunity for her to tell me what to do.” Jin’s eyes flash with annoyance but for once it’s not directed at you. 

“Well, that’s shit. She doesn’t get to decide what you do with your life.” you can’t stop yourself from smiling.

“I can’t believe you care, don’t tell me you have a heart after all.” Jin clears his throat, his hand dropping to his side.

“Don’t get used to it now, it's a once in a hundred years thing,” he moves back a bit and you look into his enchanting eyes, getting lost in your thoughts. 

“Listen, Yn-” you hold up a finger as a realization comes over you. 

“Hold on, I have an idea” you feel as if a lightbulb went off in your head. 

“Oh really? Does it involve putting me out of my misery?” he chuckles lightly. 

“What are you doing tomorrow night?” you ignore his remark. 

“Why are you asking?” he tilts his head, confusion clear on his face. 

“Do you like dinner parties?” you watch as understanding registers on his face.

“Oh, no. No way.” he shakes his head, throwing up his hands in surrender. 

“Well, why not? My mother would hate it and I bet you don’t look half bad in a suit.” you plead, maybe even beg him slightly. 

“Me? Dressing up in a monkey suit? Listening to your friends’ amusing stories about their latest tropical vacation? Not gonna happen, duchess.” You smooth your skirt slowly, watching Jin’s eyes follow the movement.

“You sure you don’t want to join me in eating our weight in caviar? Drop some backhanded insults on rich stiffs?” A challenge lights in his eyes whilst you bat your eyelashes at him. 

“Let's pretend for a moment that _did_ appeal to me…. What would be in it for you?” he narrows his eyes suspiciously.

“I get you as eye candy” a shocked grin crosses over Jin’s face. 

"Yeah? You think I'm that good looking, huh?" you roll your eyes at his confidence but comply nonetheless hoping that feeding his ego will get him to agree.

"You would have never seen me naked if I didn't and if you happen to piss off Yoongi by being your usual irreverent self...all the better" you acknowledge examining his adonis like feature. From his jawline that could cut diamonds, to his high cheekbones and plush lips. The same lips that just gave you the best orgasm of your life, you take a deep breath before your mind can stray any further.

"Oh I see, you want to bring the uncultured boy along for your personal amusement." He smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes and you miss the flash of hurt in his eyes. There's a moment of awkwardness which doesn't go unnoticed by you. 

"You know that's not what I meant" you try to elevate the awkwardness, you caused. 

"I never know what you mean, duchess. It actually feels like you've just been waiting for the opportunity to parade your one working-class friend around the upper east side" he bits out obviously offended.

"Friend?" you counter brows furrowed in confusion at his declaration of being friends. 

"Acquaintance, enemy, fuck buddy. Whatever" Jin goes back into the living room and you follow. He searches the floor for his jacket and pulls it back on. 

"Look Jin, I'm sorry-" you go to apologise but he interrupts you. 

"I don't have a suit." You pause, caught off guard.

"If you can get one in my size and good luck with that, by the way, I'll go to your fancy dinner party" he states shrugging his shoulders as if he’s stating something obvious. 

"Wh-what?" you’re still bewildered, frozen in shock. 

"Let me know and Yn?" He pauses. 

"You should know that this thing between us isn't over" he picks up your black lace panties off the couch and dangles them in the air. 

"And later tonight, when I'm alone in my bed, stroking one out thinking of you I'll make very good use of these." and with that, he slips out the door into the night. Leaving you shocked and aroused. 

The next day, you stare at your phone, trying to decide whether or not you should call Jin. You managed to find a suit in his size but now that you're faced with sealing the deal, your courage starts to fade. The situation last night completely got away from you and you can hardly believe how nice he was to you. You find yourself wondering if you had been too quick to judge him. Your gaze immediately falls on the suit hanging in the doorway, thoughts swirling through your mind. You find yourself concerned whether or not you were putting Jin in a bad situation, if he does embarrass you it'd be hilarious to see your mother's reaction but not your father's, especially after everything your father has done for you. You're considering sending the suit back when you remember the last time you saw Min Yoongi, he'd slunk close to you at a charity event, his breath cool and unwelcomed on your neck. 

"Well if Jin is good for one thing..okay two things because damn, it has to be warding off unwanted male attention." You think aloud. 

Decision made, you take a deep breath and dial his number. He answers on the third ring classic rock music blasting in the background. 

"Yeah" He answers unceremoniously.

"I got you a suit" you state proudly.

"You're joking" he scoffs in disbelief.

"I managed to get a hold of the tailor that provides suits for the New York Rangers and he still had to let out the shoulders a bit" you express your disbelief at the broadness of his shoulders.

"You didn't mind my broad shoulders last night." you can hear his shit-eating smirk over the phone and suppress the urge to roll your eyes.

"10 seconds, it took you 10 seconds to make a crude joke about last night" you scoff, not at all surprised. 

"That's what you want me for tonight though? Isn't it? My ability to offend, I'm just getting warmed up" You detect a note of hurt in his voice and frown. 

"Are you working? Can I come, drop it off at the precinct?" you suggest wanting to change the subject. 

"Not at the precinct, it's my day off" Your brows wrinkle as you hear a loud metal clang in the background and two men yelling. 

"I'm helping out a friend at his garage in woodside" He discloses hesitantly.

"What do you mean? Like fixing cars and stuff?" you can’t help but be curious.

"Yeah, like fixing cars and stuff and if you drive out here, I'll be more than happy to service you Baby" you roll your eyes suddenly happy that he can't see your embarrassment. 

"Just keep that promise for tonight" you hear him choke on the other end of the phone and smile in victory.

"Is that right? You want an encore?" he counters without hesitating. 

"Maybe I do, we'll see how you perform at the dinner party" he rattles off an address.

"Listen, when you get here, call me and I'll come out and get you. If you think my manners suck, you won't believe the things these guys would say to you if you walked in here alone" you ignore the ridiculous flutter in your belly. 

"Why, Jin, that almost sounded like a compliment." you mock,

"Not how I meant it, they'd probably whistle at anything on two legs," he informs you and you roll your eyes.

"You are an enormous dick" you retort, 

"Correction, I _have_ an enormous-" you hang up. Ignoring the nerves rushing through your system, you go to your closet to change. You check your makeup one last time and head out the door with the suit in hand. You try to ignore the butterflies in your stomach, As you step out, you get a text from the man himself. 

[ **Jin:** Hey, duchess try not to get lost on your way across town. I'm sure navigation isn't a problem in your town car. ]

You flush hard and shove your phone back into your purse, you grit your teeth at the jab about your family’s money and reconsider how you’re going to show up at the garage. You decide on taking the train. As you're sitting in the train car your phone pings with a text from Jin. 

[ **Jin:** Do those fancy towncars have a minibar, like a limo? I've always wanted to know.]

[ **YN:** I'm actually on the subway if you must know.] 

[ **Jin:** The subway? You? Send a picture this j have to see to believe.]

You sigh and snap a quick selfie, trying to look as confident as you can. He replies almost instantly.

[ **Jin:** Wow, duchess colour me impressed.]

By the time you arrive at the garage and your nerves are starting to get the best of you because the last time you saw him, you were naked with your hand on his cock. You shake your head free of the thought and survey the garage, Jin's instructions rolling around in your head. You decide against calling him, wanting to remind him that you were very much in control here. Mustering up all your courage, you put on a flirty smile and saunter through the front entrance. The catcalls are immediate,

"Hey, miss! Need some help?" one calls out to you.

"Oh he's a terrible mechanic, you'll want to go with me instead" you toss your hair over your shoulder and wink at one of the boys. 

"Now, now boys, no need to make such a ruckus over me" there's a bang as the back-office door swings open. Jin marches out, his eyes stormy. He looks around at the other mechanics and pins each one with a threatening stare. 

"Is that how you treat a female customer? All of you get back to work" looking a little ashamed they quickly turn back to their work and Jin turns to you his eyes dark and intense. 

"What did I say you should do when you get here?" You put a finger to your chin as if in thought. 

"Hmm, I just can't remember" you pout.

"Forgive me, if your memory loss seems a little convenient." He clenches his jaw. 

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous" you tease. 

"Yeah? Maybe I am" your heart leaps into your chest and he doesn't seem fazed. 

"And to top it off, you show up in _that._ " He gestures to your outfit but you watch how his eyes hungrily move over you. 

"What? This? It was just something from the back of my closet" you can't help but continue to tease the poor guy. 

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" He groans quietly. 

"Come with me, duchess" taking your hand, he practically drags you into the back office. You drop the suit into a chair and turn back towards Jin. You drink him in, in his dirty denim overalls which make him look strong and capable and your mouth goes dry at the sight. 

"Is this your office?" You attempt to change the subject to prevent your racing thoughts. 

"No just helping out, remember? Plus simple working-class men like me don't get their own offices" you clear your throat, dropping your gaze to where a name tag is attached to his hip. 

"I thought you were just helping out a friend" you raise a brow. 

"I am" he replies slowly

"Are you saying that they just happened to have overalls in your size just laying around with your name on them" you gesture to his narrow waist and broad shoulders. 

"Well, I help out a lot" he rubs the back of his neck almost shyly and you can't help but find the action a bit endearing. 

"Oh" hurt flashes across his face. 

"Try not to sound so disappointed, yn" he clenches his jaw in what you assume is annoyance. 

"Oh, I didn’t-" you try to explain but he cuts you off. 

"No, I get it. A cop is one thing but now I'm a mechanic too? You couldn't possibly be seen with me, right? How much more working-class could I get?" His voice is laced with embarrassment and the guilt is heavy in your gut. 

"That's not what I meant, I'm actually impressed" suspicion flashed in his eyes. 

"Impressed?" He narrows his eyes at you trying to decipher if you're lying.

"Well yeah, you have two demanding and skilled jobs. Neither of those are a walk in the park and you manage to both of them and do them well." He furrows his eyebrows but you notice the tension slowly leaking out of his shoulders. 

"That sounds like a compliment, Yn" he smirks slightly, trying to lighten the mood. 

"That's because it is, I've never worked a job like this before and I don't know how you managed to work two of them." Instead of picking up the opportunity to make fun of your lack of experience, he just nods. 

"It's not something to be embarrassed about, Jin" you reassure him confidently. 

"I'm not embarrassed" his reply is instant and leaves no room for argument. 

"I know you didn't want to tell me and you don't have to be afraid of that." Jin tilts his head and takes you in. 

"Is that right?" He says slowly. 

"I'd never make fun of your job" you examine his face for any indication that he doesn't believe you and you find none. 

"Well, okay. Thank you, Yn." Your eyes stray to his overalls, the dirt on his skin and his bulging biceps. He notices you watching him and takes a step into your personal space. 

"You seem mighty interested in my work clothes" he takes another step forward, backing you into the desk. 

"Thinking of the fastest way to get them off?" When he grabs your hips and lifts you on to the desk, you gasp aloud. 

"I didn't come here to get pawed by your greasy mechanic hands." You put your hands on his chest to push him off but can't seem to bring yourself to do it. 

"Why did you come here?" He questions.

"I came to see you" you whisper as he leans in and kisses the skin beneath your ear. 

"Yeah? And that's all you really wanted, baby?" You try to ignore how much your body likes having him close, the rough raspiness of his voice. 

"Jin, what are we doing? We can't stand each other. Why are we still playing this game? If we keep going, it's only going to make things more difficult" you pretend like it's directed at him but in reality, you're trying to convince yourself of this. 

"Is that enough to stop you?" He rests his hands on your legs and draws lazy circles with his thumb on the inside of your thighs. You let your legs fall open a little wider, heat pooling in your stomach. 

"Would you like me to tell you what I did when I got home last night?" His hand slip higher just beneath the hem of your skirt. 

"Oh, god. Yes" Jin leans forward and nips at your earlobes, tugging on it and it sends a jolt through you. 

"Okay, dirty girl. I'll tell you" his hand slip up your thighs, just reaching the edge of your garter belt. He runs his fingers over the top of your stockings and grins when you shiver. 

"My cock was hard the whole way home, I couldn't stop thinking about how I almost had your perfect pussy, when I got home, I wrapped your silk panties around my hand and I fucked them." Electricity floods through your system and you whimper, your legs parting further.

"Oh, duchess. You want me to fuck you in this filthy garage? On a desk that isn't even mine?" His voice a low growl and his hands hot on your skin.

"Do you want to scream my name, for the guys outside?" He nips at your neck and sucks, leaving a bruise no doing.

"Oh my god" throwing your head back, you moan. 

"Tell me, Yn. Tell me how much you want me" Jin demands. 

"Jin, yes I want you so bad" too wrapped up in your arousal to complain you give in. 

"There you go, duchess. Now was that so hard?" In one smooth motion, Jin tugs you forward on the desk, your legs fall open on instinct and you wrap them around his narrow waist. Leaving you exposed to him, skirt bunched up around your waist.

"God, I want to pound this pussy. Bend you over and give you all the attention you need" his finger slip up to your panties, running his hand over the lace.

"Did you wear this knowing I'd see them? Did you hope I'd get under this skirt?" He pushes them aside and brushes a finger over your clit, a shudder wreaks through you and you have to hold on to his broad shoulders for support. 

"Answer me" his voice is stern and you grip his shoulders for dear life. 

"I wore them for you" you answer without hesitation. 

"Fuck yeah you did, you wanted to spread those legs for my cock" he shifts his hand and suddenly he's rubbing your clit in firm, quick circles. You moan, falling against him. 

"Do it again, Yn. Louder. Let them know who's going to treat this pussy so good." He picks up the pace, his thumb moving roughly over your clit. Oversensitive and so turned on you can barely breathe, the heat rushes through you in waves.

"Jin I-" a moan tumbles past your lips. 

"You close, baby? That's okay, I've got you" you can feel Jin watching you like a hawk. Memorizing every detail. 

"Come on my fingers, Yn. Tonight you'll be coming on my cock" his words sends a shiver through you and suddenly your orgasm hits. Hard and fast. White-hot pleasure floods your system and you moan reverberates through the room. You close your eyes, overwhelmed and satisfied. You feel Jin's fingers on your chin and you can hear the smile in his voice.

"Hey, duchess. Wake up, I'm not finished with you just yet." Your eyes flutter open and you're faced with Jin's memorizing eyes. You lean forward and he catches your bottom lip, grazing it with his teeth. Your eyelids flutter shut as your mouths meld together. You moan his name and he lets out a content moan in response. The sound brings you back to reality. You pull back and run a hand through your hair. 

"What is it, duchess? Am I overwhelming you?" He searches your eyes for any sign that he's crossed a line. 

"Of course not, we just ...uh need to focus on the party tonight" you clear your throat hoping to change the subject.

"So what's your participation at this dinner going to cost me?" Jin's eyes widen. 

"Excuse me?" He looks at you in utter disbelief.

"W-we never discussed payment, I know your time isn't free and I don't expect any favours from you. I don't need you holding this over my head for the rest of our natural-born lives so I'd rather fairly compensate you" Jin shakes his head and something like anger flashed through his eyes but then heaves in a breath and pins you with a cold stare.

"I don't know, what's the going rate for an escort nowadays? I hear they're all the rage with high-society girls" you flinch at the hard tone in his voice.

"I didn’t-" you try to explain yourself once again only for him to talk over you. 

"Why don't we just see how satisfied you are with my performance tonight? You can decide then" he bites out, obviously irritated and you huff. 

"Fine. Dinner is at 8. I'll text you the address" You turn to leave.

"And duchess?" He waits for you to look at him.

"Hmm?" You pause, turning to look at him 

"You've got a little grease smudge on your nose" you slam the door on his laughter. One last thought echoing in your mind, Kim Seokjin you fucking asshole. 


End file.
